That Bleach story
by pat the almighty
Summary: Umm so yeah,this is my bleach story.Tell me what you think about it.I was hoping it might be better than my others,but anyway its about some stuff that happens in the soul society.It gets better later,trust me...


**Hello,...after months of being lazy I ,pat the almighty, have created a new story, one that potentialy will get readers!Yes, youve most likely noticed already its a bleach story not super smash brothers. If you start reading this and say "who the hell is this orihime-chick, and why are all the names japanese?Screw this, i dont like you anymore, 'Pat', if that is your real name"then dont read it,... and tell me if you have that exact thought too thatd be weird.Anyways i guess the story should probably start soon,hmmm...also it has an original character in it. **

**FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER**

"Get Back Here,you little ape!,Ill kill you!"Echoed out all across the seretai as the Captain of squad 10 dashed after a boy running for his life

"Youve never been fast enough to catch me,Toshiro,train more and maybe you can get me without your hollow threats!"Pat announced as he suddenly turned a corner of the maze-like path.

"Heh,gottim now!"Toshiro thought to himself as he whipped out a small grey ball and chucked it down the alley pat ran down

**Suddenly an explosion of smoke boomed through the corridors of this section of the soul society**

As the smoked cleared Toshiro dashed in to find the thief"Wh...whered the bastard go?"He cursed as he looked around

"Pssst,bro,up here!"Pat said waving from the roof of a building and then promtly flash stepping out of sight

"Arrgh,give it up little brother,theres no way your getting away this time!"Toshiro shouted giving chase

"Lets see you do something aboummmmm"Pat mumbled as his face was currently stuck in something warm and squishy

"AHHHHHH,Who the hell are you!?"Matsumoto cried pulling pat out of her cleavage and throwing him to the ground

"Hmm?Oh, Pataro Hitsugaya,4th seat of squad 10!"Pat introduced"You?"

"You should know me,im your lieutenant!"The woman yelled at pat bending over

"Ive got you now!"The captain said in the distance

"Sorry, gotta run, ill catch your name later,beautiful"Pat said as he got on his feet and hopped of the roof onto the ground below

"Ughh,little punk"Matsumoto grumbled as toshiro jumped over

"Lieutenant!Assist me in the capture of a criminal!"He barked jumping to the next rooftop

"You mean that little hitsu...,are you related to him,captain?"matsumoto asked realizing the last names

"Yes,Now follow"

"Is he your evil clone?"Matsumoto wondered excited

"Twin"

"Evil twin!Thats even better!Its so storybook-esque!"Matsumoto shouted clasping her hands together

"You...youre retarded arent you?"The captain said annoyed

"Thats uncalled for"She said looking down"You dont even know me that well either,youve been captain of this squad for like what,4 days,we really should talk more,I feel like I dont even know you at all!"Matsumoto yammered on.

"..."(Good lord,she just dosnt stop talking,its like if you told her to say her favorite color,she would get to how her aunt had a poodle that bit her when she was 6.)

"Look there he is!"Matsumoto said cutting her story short

Toshiro sighed as his busty lieutenant finally shut up"Why is he just standing still?"He wondered aloud

"I dont know,his eyes are hazed over and...is he in a bubble?"

"Now that you mention it,you can sorta see a translucent bubble around him,wonder what thats about?"The captain questioned

**HHHHRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!!!**

"What the?"Fwoom!Matsumoto was sent flying by a tentacle whipping her in the gut

"Matsumoto!"Toshiro shouted in concern as she slid over the hard stone floors of the soul society,he suddenly turned his attention to the hollow standing but 15ft away from him.The gigantic dark green beast stood 30ft tall as the tentacles on its back whipped around wildly

"_FRESH MEAT..._"The creature announced glancing at the young boys standing near each other.It opened its slick white masks mouth and the glowing pink aura coming from its jaws illuminated its razor sharp claws and menacing spiked tentacles.After the aura had charged a pink burst fired from the hollows mouth and created a clear bubble where toshiro had been standing moments before.

Toshiro jumped over to matumoto and turned her over shaking her"Are you ok?"He asked the jiggling woman

"I..i.."

"Yes, what?"The captain asked

"I cant ...breath with you...on top of me"She stammered

"heh,sorry"He apologized briefly before rolling them both out of the way of a blast coming down from the sky

"What happened?"Matsumoto asked,not completely with it

"Some hollow did something to pat and now hes trying to eat us"

"Pat?"

"No!The hollow you idiot!"Toshiro shouted

Matsumoto now sure of her surroundings drew her sword and glared at the beast staring back at her

"_PRETTY...KILL PRETTY_"The hollow said starting to move as his tentacles whipped downwards

Matsumoto dodged out of the way and yelled "Roar Haineko!" as the sword dissolved into ash that quickly lunged at the hollow

and sliced the top of his shoulder

"**RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**"It shrieked into the sky

"_PRETTY KILL ME?! I KILL PRETTY!_"The hollows tentacles jabbed down into the ground all at once and it seemed to have difficulty pulling them out after rangiku jumped past the attack and quickly worked on slashing through the tentacles,suddenly though, the tentacles burst from the earth and snared the soul reaper as Haineko reverted back into a sword as matsumoto was knocked unconscious.

"Matsumoto, no!"Toshiro shouted running at the hollow who detatched the tentacles stuck in the ground"Rule over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"The young captain yelled as the icy dragon of his Zanpakuto lunged at the hollow

"_DIE!!!_"The hollow shouted grabbing the neck of Hyorinmaru and slamming it to the ground."_PRETTYYYY..._"The hollow said turning towards Rangiku.Suddenly a blast of white electricity hit the hollow and its lower half became encased in ice.Hyorinmaru reared its head and roared as icy mist poured from the frigid creatures jaws.It lunged at the hollow,mouth agape,faster than the hollow could anticipate. A flash. The hollows arm fell as the creature shrieked in pain.

"**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHAAAAAAA!**"The hollow roared and fired a pink burst of energy from its mouth. Hyorinmaru countered using a beam of icey power, the beam hit the bubble as it formed and reflected back towards Toshiro.

"Crap!"The boy shouted as the ice encased his body"No..."He whispered as his dragon whipped around in a circle and exploded into a rain of sub-zero shards of ice.The darts hit the hollow and everything else around it including the bubble pat was held in.

"The gigantic creature reared its head towards matsumoto,its tounge slithering out and sliding against the unconcius(2)

woman as it smiled sadistacally.

"Devour your enemies,Sabakuzame!"Pat shouted,releasing his zanpakuto, 8 stone shark-like creatures latched onto the mutilated hollow and drilled into its skin.

"**AAHHHH**"The hollow roared meekly as it ripped of the creatures and destroyed them with its tentacles"_PUNY BOYYY..._"The creature said as it whipped the child across the ground and leaned in close to him.

"Hado 27, Dark spear rain!"A deep voice said as thousands of tiny black arrows flew through the hollow.

"**NNNNOOOOOOOO**"The monster cried as it vaporized into tiny particles

"Oh God,Toshiro,Pataro!"Momo yelled as she ran to the two

"Are they alright?"Aizen said calmly, walking over to momo

"Theyre still breathing but we need to get them to 4th division quickly,all three of them."

----------------------------------------------Later in the 4th division hospital--------------------------------------------------

"Hey,pat you alright?"Toshiro said to his younger brother who was just waking up

"Hmm...yeah,ill be fine..."

"Well,Ive gotta get to the office,hell of alota paperwork to do see ya bro."Toshiro said walking out"Take care of our lieutenant for me will ya?"

"Yeah,whatever'Pat said nonchalantly "now what can i do in here?..."Pat wondered as he turned on the tv and scanned the room.

**LATER,IN THE HALL OF JUSTICE!**

Da-de-de-de-da,da-da-da,da-de-de-de-da,da-da-da dadeduhhh-dadeduhhh-duh-duh-da-de-de-de-da

Pat hummed the mission impossible theme as he stealthily crept along the wall until his hand swept up against a peice of cloth,turning his head he noticed a silver-haired woman glaring back at him

"Where do you think youre going pat?"The tall woman asked him

"Ummm...you see isane I was actually supposed to be let out of the hospital today..."

"Hmm...likely story,march mister!"Isane said as she slapped pat on the back of the head and pointed into the hospital room.

"Isane why do you have to ruin all my fun?"Pat yelled back at the lieutenant of squad 4

"Because im under orders pat,im not to let you out for at least 5 more days"

**EVEN LATER THAN STATED ABOVE**

A girl of no more than 320 walked into pat and rangikus room with a clippboard,she soon walked back out and talked to isane who was standing guard

"Isane,I was told only one of these patients was released today"

"Yeah,captain hitsugaya was discharged earlier this morning"

"Then where is his brother Pataro?"

"Hes not in there?"Isane asked confused

"Shall I get him,maam?!"Brogan saluted

"yeah go get him brogan"Isane said saddened as she looked out the opened window Pat obviously left through,as she stepped out of the way,brogan promptly lept out the window and rangiku sat up in bed,the morphine affecting her view of the world.As brogan landed on her front-side isane yelled out the window

"Are you alright,Brogan?"She shouted concerned

"Umm,yeah fine"The young girl mumbled brushing herself off.

"Her boobies cushioned her"Matsumoto said deliriously"J-just like me!"The woman said as she leaned on isanes shoulder

"Rangiku,please dont talk to me like that"

"Youre just embursed cuz you gots bigguns too,hee hee"Matsumoto jeered, slurring her words as she stared at isanes chest"Oh!"She said surprised at her own genius"Do you wanna have a pillow fight with me?!"

Isane simply stared at matsumoto until she stopped smiling like an idiot and the walked out

"Party pooper"The dissapointed woman yelled at isane leaving the room as she plopped back on the bed

---------okay,i see this scene taking pace in a sereitei corridor,a boy stops running searching the alley with his eyes,the sun is setting as a girl silently flash steps onto a nearby roof. The tension rises to a malleable point as the suspicious young soul reaper freezes realizing hes being watched.The girl draws her zanpakuto and draws the boys attention.Action!----------------------

"Hunt Kinbara!"Brogan shouted as her sword transformed into a long thorned steel whip.She lashed her whip out at pat and it wrapped around his sword and as she yanks it back,pats zanpakuto flies out of his hands."What do you think youre doing?"

"Youre mom!"The boy shouted as he made pelvic thrusting motions

"Real mature Pat,id expect that from you"Brogan retaliated holding pats sword(Hehehe) and turning her head to look at the sunset "Are you ready to give up and go back?...Pat?"The girl asked turning to see pat running off

Pat ran away to the squad ten headquarters and once he got inside he looked at the list of buttons on the wall:

Open door

Call captain

Seal premises

Deploy giant magnet

"Ahh that one!"Pat exclaimed slamming the last button

Outside as brogan ran after pat a gigantic steel plate rose from the ground"What the hell?"The plate started to hum as an invisible force drew both pat and brogans zanpakuto to the magnet."SHIT!"The girl angrily cursed as her body was thrown into the electrically charged magnet.Pat slowly clapped his hands as he walked out to meet his victim.

"Oh,good show,marvelous indeed.but i beleive ive got you in a position that you cannot escape."Pat yanked sabakuzame of the magnet and turned his head as brogan yelled at him.

"How did you know i have metal skeleton bracings?"She shouted

"Actually i didnt this just really sucked for you.I, on the other hand have gotten out of this my sword and your pride"He said ripping off brogans shirt.The girls face turned beet red as the wind tickled at her bare flesh.

"Youre a douchebag."Brogan stated feeling her honor slowly get blown away.

"You know,I was thinking of letting you down,but not with that attitude."Pat silently walks back inside.

"Dammit!"She shouted,shivering in the november air"Dammit,Dammit,Dammit!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well...thats chapter one.I promise it will get better eventually,now that im finding myself with actual inspiration.Tell me how i did,i wanna know if it was any good.Also,if youre wondering this first chapter takes place like 40 years before the soul society arc,but the rest (Except maybe next chapter) take place like 5 years after orihime is saved from hueco mundo.**


End file.
